Pilots and astronauts have long been plagued with maintaining operation of their craft while being "blinded" by the sun. It is common practice to provide protective eye gear, in the form of visors, goggles or sunglasses, which sufficiently filters the sun's light to enable an individual to operate in strong sunlight. Although such devices may satisfactorily filter the sun's rays, they also darken the remaining clear field of view. This presents a dangerous situation for pilots in a combat situation where the entire field of view must be visually monitored on a constant basis without attenuating light from objects such as approaching hostile aircraft.